The Last Sunset
by TheLittleTigeress
Summary: Isabella is an pretty normal Hogwarts student, she likes boys that are completly out of her leauge and has a few problems of her own. Then one day on her way back from class, everything goes down hill. From Boys to Werewolves, fifteen year old Isabella has it all.
1. Ouch

**A/N: I own a huge part of this story to**

**Ella_is_Dobby_12, since I'm very bad at writing romance and stuff. While the idea for this story was mainly mine, she wrote a lot of the chapters and kept me on track. We have great fun writhing this for, what is it now, a year? I'll probably do other things with her in the future and do you should check her profile out for future stories.**

I sprinted out of class hoping to escape the other kids in my class. I looked behind me, nobody. I ran up a staircase and walked into an open hallway that overlooked the courtyard. I sat down against the railing and read a book for astronomy class. I adjusted my Hufflepuff robes and flipped the page. I sprinted out of class hoping to escape the other kids in my class. I looked behind me, nobody. I ran up a staircase and walked into an open hallway that overlooked the courtyard. I sat down against the railing and read a book for astronomy class. I adjusted my Hufflepuff robes and flipped the page.

"Well, Well. Who do we have here?" a boy taunted. I looked up, it was Gregory Gray and his followers. What could they be planning this time? I was sick of this, I hated being bullied by someone who thought that they were better than me.

"Leave me alone." I whined forcefully while trying to walk away. Gregory grabbed my arm and snickered. I tried to wriggle away, but he was too strong.

"Your not going anywhere, not until we're done with you." He said harshly. He put his wand to my temple, ready to cast a spell if I moved. His hand reached into his cloak and pulled out a small box. Still holding my arm tightly he dropped the box on the ground. I could hear it break open. He backed up a safe distance and let go of my arm. I quickly backed against a wall to try to avoid a black shadow slowly creeping out of the box. I froze, I'd never thought I'd see another Lethifold after we moved to England. Only one person had ever stopped one, but out of pure chance. Lethifolds only ever attacked people when they were sleeping, but his one didn't seem to care that I was awake. This was like my worst nightmare.

"Stop, leave her alone!" A boy in the back yelled. The boy pushed his way somewhat to the front, pointing his wand at Gregory. I glanced up, the boy had shoulder length black hair with grey eyes to match. He looked up at me determined. I looked back down at the Lethifold, it no longer seemed interested in me and started to crawl toward one of Gregory's friends. I sighed in relief, finally. The boy whimpered in fear as the Lethifold turned into a Rottweiler. The dog snarled and white foam dripped from his mouth. I grabbed my wand, but I didn't pull it out completely. I pointed my wand at the foaming Rottweiler.

"Riddikulus!" I muttered. The Rottweiler stood up and put its paws on its hips, flipping its newly grown hair. I couldn't help myself, I had to chuckle at a dog pretending to be a teenage girl. Gregory walked in front of me blocking me from escaping. I couldn't see past him very well either, so much for trying to make out the features of the boy. Gregory leaned forward slightly and pushed the boggart back into the box. He then looked back at the boy, who at taken out his wand and pointed it at Gregory.

"Oh come on! We're just having some fun." Gregory sneered "You wouldn't know what that is, would you?" The boy lowered his wand slightly and then muttered something under his breath. All of a sudden Gregory tripped over himself. As he fell he bumped into one of the boys standing nearest to him. One of the other boys who was standing nearest to me, backed up to try to avoid falling over. Not looking behind him (that idiot) he whirled around and accidentally pushed against my shoulder. Everyone turned around and looked at me starting to fall backwards off the railing.

"Shit." Gregory muttered, as I tumbled backwards off the railing. My heart beat sped up as I got closer to the ground. Well, I guess this is it. Honestly this is a stupid way to die, I'm so gonna come back as a ghost to haunt these dudes. If only that wasn't illegal, stupid wizarding laws. Why not let a dead teenage girl have some fun? I felt a sharp pain as I hit my head, then darkness.

. . .

I blinked the sun out of my eyes. I looked around the Hogwarts grounds in puzzlement. Rachel tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to a blur moving towards us.

"Izzy!" A voice called. I blinked and saw Mary running towards me, her reddish brown hair flowing behind her.

"Hey Mary! Me and Rachel were waiting for you! Wait, where's Lily?" I greeted. Mary rolled her brown eyes and sighed.

"Severus." I shook my head, he looked like a nice kid, but he was still a bit weird. Not to mention his friends that were practically Death Eaters. I heard Rachel growl behind me.

"Evans." She grumbled. I looked up at Rachel. Her eyes were practically black and if she wasn't my friend I would probably be sprinting in the other direction.

"It's probably nothing." I said trying to reassure Rachel.

"You said that the last forty times." She replied with a scowl. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it. There was really no point in arguing here, she was right. I sighed before looking over my shoulder at a group behind me. A boy with jet black hair and round glasses strutted at the front of the group. I tried not to snarl, James Potter, what a show off. Next to James was Sirius, who seemed to be laughing while trying to kill the small mouse like boy next to him. Poor Peter, to be fair though he scared the living daylights out of me almost as much as Rachel did. At the back of the group was a boy with his head in a book. His brown hair was almost covering his eyes, but I could just barely see them. I sighed, Remus. His head jerked up unexpectedly and he glanced in my direction. Startled I tried turning around, but only ended up starting to fall backwards. Rachel grabbed my arm and put me back on the ground.

"You okay there?" She asked her eyes gleaming. I coughed and looked back over at Remus, before nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got startled. That's all, must of been a bird or something."

"Or something?" She asked. Her eyes staring into my soul.

"Give it a rest, Rachel." Mary said nudging Rachel. She groaned sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She moaned, then something caught her attention. "Hey Lily!" I turned to see Lily being followed by Severus. I waved. Severus looked in my direction, blinked, then quickly looked back down at the ground. He trailed close to Lily never leaving her side. His grey eyes looked up at me with some sort of protectiveness over Lily. I looked away as a cloud covered the sun and darkness enclosed the courtyard.

. . .

I woke up startled. What a weird backflash. I remembered it, since it was only last week, but why that one? I saw a professor waiting for me, probably to ask me why I fell so far down.

"What happened?" I asked only remembering little things. She looked at me, expecting me to know.

"Right. I know what happened, but did I die? Well I mean I know I didn't die, because you wouldn't be in heaven." She raised an eyebrow. "Not, because your a bad person! You just aren't dead yet, that's what I meant." I said. She cleared her throat.

"I would like to inform you that playing with magical creatures are dangerous and against school rules. That includes bogarts, Miss Wilson. I thought you would have learned your lesson after your third year. If you attempt any more of these games, you will be expelled." She said. Right, Third year. This might take some explaining, so apparently Unicorns (especially a unicorn foul) aren't allowed on Hogwarts grounds (especially in abandoned classrooms). Also Unicorns are rated XXXX, Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizards may handle. (Extracted from 'Fantastic Beasts Where to Find Them' By Newt Scamander). Therefore hiding a baby Unicorn into the castle without expert knowledge/experience, is definitely not allowed. Wish I would've known that before I found Ellie in the forest.

"Professor with knowledge from experience, Boggarts aren't technically magical creatures aaaaaand it wasn't mine. That was Gregory's, so it's not my fault that I fell off the edge." She sighed. Since I probably sounded like a toddler who just broke a vase.

"It doesn't matter whether it classifies as magical creature or not, Miss Wilson. Either way you have learned your lesson and landed a student in detention." She stood up.

"Wait what? Who did I get in detention?" I asked quickly.

"Mr. Snape. He was the one who caused you and others to fall over and get hurt." She replied walking out of the Hospital Wing. Why would Severus be there? Also when was he there? Wait, the boy. Severus, was the kid who tried to save me. Ugg, Lily is gonna have so many questions. At least I only have a slight concussion. I can visit them tomorrow evening. Thank you magic.


	2. Good Evening

As soon as I got out of the Hospital wing I sprinted into the great hall and saw a tall boy with long black hair. He was serving detention by cleaning the tables, but it looked like his time was up and he was getting ready to leave. I ran over to him, upon seeing me he looked surprised.

"Thank you for attempting to save me from Gregory." I stuttered nervously. I looked up into his cold grey eyes and my heart jumped up into my throat. My heart was pounding harder than I had expected it to, maybe I had run too fast to get over here. He looked back down, locking eyes with me he hesitated with a look of astonishment. Before quickly looking away and scoffing.

"Isabella." He said dragging each syllable of my name out slowly. I shuddered, he would've been the scariest Professor. "Your the one who put me here aren't you. Of course you are, you're a Hufflepuff. It's your job to turn people in for the sake of 'being honest'" He looked disgusted with me. I scoffed, why do I even bother?

"Why you think you're any better? Your just some pureblood Slytherin prat, strutting around like you own the place." I sneered back. My heart punched itself, know I shouldn't have said that, the guilt grabbed at me making me slightly nauseous. Something felt wrong about calling him a pure blood, but I couldn't quite figure it out. It must have been from insulting him, but since he 100% deserves it, I don't care.

"At least I have brains! The most important thing Hufflepuffs could do would be to die off!" I felt my eyes swell with tears, I felt like I had been punched in the gut, but I wasn't gonna cry. Not in front of Severus. I looked down trying to cover my eyes, but at the same time trying not to look affected.

"Then don't try to help next time!" I screamed feeling the heat flush my face. I turned on my heel and stormed off. "Good riddance" I muttered under my breath. I walked down the corridor and made my way to the kitchen. I stopped in front of a pile of fire logs. I looked both ways before taking out my wand and tapped the logs. The logs peeled back to reveal a doorway.

"Izzy! Your okay!" I heard a voice shout. I walked into the common room and everyone cheered. I honestly didn't know I was so popular. Everyone wanted to know what happened and if I was okay. Well this was new.

I heard some kid in the back shout, "What if you had died before finals, that would have been terrible!" Some other kids nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think dying in general is pretty bad. You would died at only fifteen!" Another kid exclaimed, more people agreed to that one. Which I though was pretty stupid, death catches up to everybody at some point. I wasn't afraid of death, which is sometimes viewed as a weird characteristic for a human.

"Come on guys give her some space! She just got out of the hospital wing, you don't want to overwhelm her!" Mary screamed. Thank god for Mary, I don't know what I would do without her. Once everybody had walked away, Mary walked up to me.

"Marshmallow?" She asked holding out a bag. This was one of my favorite muggle treats, I don't know how other wizards lived without them. I quickly put my hand in the bag and grabbed one.

"Whank wou" I said, my mouth full of delicious fluffiness. She chuckled. We walked over to the couch by the fireplace.

"So is it true Severus pushed you?" She asked after we had sat down and I had finished swallowing the marshmallows.

"May of well had." I said rolling my eyes. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" She asked thoughtfully.

"He tried protecting me, but when I thanked him for it, he got angry."

"He's just complicated. We could ask Lily and Rachel about it. We could meet them in the library tomorrow." She said pulling out a notebook. She grabbed a nearby quill and wrote 'meet tomorrow, Saturday, at 13:10 (1:10)'. The words sat there for a little bit before sinking into the book. My jaw dropped open, when does she have time for this sort of stuff?

"Where did you get that?" I asked in amazement. She looked back at me grinning.

"I made it, of course! Lily and Rachel each have one. It's an easier way to communicate, don't you think?" She said happily. I nodded. Of course she made it, she is a magic genius. She was the most advanced in spells in our year. I mean I didn't have a really great skill, but I'm pretty good with duels and Magical Creatures. That's probably the only reason I was put in Hufflepuff. Oh well.


	3. A Unicorn, Witches, and a Library

I woke up the next morning, my head felt like it weighed 100 pounds. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. As I walked down stairs I saw Mary already sitting on the common room couch. She was in a deep conversation with Thomas, a sixth year. I walked over to them and tapped Mary on the shoulder.

"I think I'll go down to breakfast, meet me when you can!" I said, slightly tilting my head in Thomas's direction. She turned scarlet then quickly nodded. The problems with being a 15 year old girl. I walked down the stairs as quickly as possible, trying to get the image of Mary snogging someone out of my head.

"What's up?" I heard a voice behind me say. I recognized the voice almost immediately. I quickly turned around.

"Sofia! How are you?" I asked. She looked down at me and laughed.

"I should be asking you that!" She was a seventh year Slytherin that I met when I was a first year. She didn't care that I didn't get into Slytherin, I won't say she wasn't disappointed though. I can't say I wasn't disappointed either.

"I'm just going to go to the forest for a little, don't tell okay?" I whispered. She discreetly nodded.

"Hope you feel better! See you at breakfast." She walked quickly down the corridor and turned into the great hall. I walked down the corridor and exited onto the castle grounds. I didn't have any classes today, nobody did it was Saturday. So of course nobody would notice me creeping around.

I looked both ways before sprinting down the green sloped hill. I stopped before walking past Hagrid's garden, if he saw me I could be in big trouble. I pulled out a blanket and threw it around my shoulders like a cape. Nothing changed for me, but nobody would be able to see me now. In my third year (after the Unicorn incident) I revived a quilt for Christmas, which is great but I knew I would never use it. So, with some help of course, I put an invisibility charm on it to help me sneak into the Forbidden Forest. I bent down on my hands and knees and crawled. I crawled all the way past Hagrid's fence and into the forest. Once I was deep enough into the forest I stood up and took my wand out. I pulled the quilt off my shoulders and hung it over a branch.

"Lumos." I whispered. The tip of my wand flickered. I groaned. I hit my hand against the side. It stopped flicking and lit up brightly. I kept walking waiting to hear something, like a twig snapping. In the distance a shadow moved.

"Ellie?" I whispered into the darkness. A white mare rushed at me. I tried my best not to scream. I quickly backed up against a tree and held my breath. She nudged me with her muzzle. Opened my eyes to see a huge white horse, with eyes like night, and a mane like the morning sky.

"Ok! Ok, Ellie. You scared me, you win. Ok. No more charging, alright?" She looked at me and nodded her head. I sighed, I don't think she realized how big she was. Horses grow fast, especially magical ones. I reached my hand out to stroke her muzzle. I walked over to her side and grabbed her light blue mane. I put my foot against her back and pulled myself up. After some flailing around, I finally sat on her back. I grabbed her mane tightly as I kicked her side. She charged through the woods jumping logs and running through caves. My hair blew back in the wind, as she galloped through the forest.

"Okay Ellie, slow down now. Whoa!" I said as she speed to a halt. I flew forwards off her back and into a tree. I hit the tree hard then, slid down into the leaves. Oh great, now everybody's gonna know where I was. I tried my best to get the leaves out of my blonde hair. I got up and rushed over to Ellie.

"We should definitely work on that part." She nodded. I waved goodbye as she sped off into the dark forest. I sighed, till next week Ellie. I pulled out my wand from my robes.

"Accio quilt." I muttered. A silk green patched up quilt flew towards my face. I stretched out my hand and closed my eyes. I grabbed the air and felt the softness of the quilt between my fingers. I opened my eyes and draped the quilt over my shoulders. I stepped out of the woods and walked towards the castle.

...

The rest of the day was a blur. It might of been my head, but I could remember almost nothing about today. All I know is that at lunch, as promised, I was in the library. I walked far into the back of the library where I found everybody else about to sit down. Before they put their stuff down somebody who was sitting at the table got up and left. I quickly walked down the thousands of aisles of books, trying not to stop to read a book about Unicorns and other creatures.

"Hey guys!" I whispered. They put their stuff down and waved. I walked to the end of the table and put my satchel down. I pulled out the chair and noticed an open book. It was an overused potions book that had tons of writing in the margins. I closed it.

"Is this yours?" I asked holding the book up. Everyone shook their head. Lily grabbed at it and opened the first page. The front page read:

Property of

The Half Blood Prince

"No, it's clearly not ours. It could be Sev's though, I mean he likes riddles and he just got up and left." Replied Lily. Then it hit me, why I felt so strange calling Severus a pure blood. Severus was a half blood, that must be why he got so annoyed. Another part of my brain told me that was just the way he was. I wouldn't believe it though, everybody has a reason. Well most people do. I'm digging a really deep hole right now. Once I had gathered myself together from that I looked up at Lily.

"Cool. Do want to give it back to him, Lily? You know him best so-"

"I would, but I just sat down. You should do it." she replied. I sighed, just what I needed. I grabbed the book and quickly walked down the rows of shelves. It didn't take me very long to catch up to him, since he sorta crawled across the floor. Like a weird dungeon spider, I shuddered. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Is this yours?" I asked quietly. He quickly whipped around and looked down at me with that disappointed face. He didn't move. I held out the book, expecting him to take it.

"Excuse me Severus? I think this is yours." I said louder this time. I held out the book high enough for him to see it. He twitched and snatched the book out of my hands.. As he grabbed the book his hand brushed against mine. I quickly pulled my hand away and my face went red. I quietly turned around to walk away.

"Thank you, Isabella." I heard a soft whisper behind me. I stopped for a second and looked down at the ground.

"Your welcome Severus. See you around." I said as I walked away as quickly as possible. I turned around behind a corner, and looked back at Severus. He was still standing there his face slightly pink, clutching his book. He smiled and walked out of the library. I pulled my head back around and took in a deep breath. Weird, so weird. I practically ran back to the table and sat down as fast as possible.

"How was that?" Asked Rachel teasingly. I sat down and shoved my head into my arms.

"So embarrassing." I muttered. I couldn't stop thinking about the way he smiled and walked off. I don't think I've ever seen Severus smile before, but it wasn't very pleasant. Why would he smile? Was he smiling at me? Lily was the one to break the silence.

"Come on pay up girls, I win the bet." Mary and Rachel sighed. I looked up. They tossed over a couple knuts to Lily.

"Really guys? Your betting on me?" I complained angrily. They shrugged. Mary looked down sheepishly. I sighed, really guys? I stood up, glaring.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, standing up. Lily grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"To do something useful." I retorted before grabbing my satchel and storming off.


	4. Boggarts Are Great

I stood alone in an empty cold abandon class room. I don't know what I was thinking, coming here. I need to clear my head and think happy thoughts. I need to stop thinking about Severus, I need to clear my mind. I walked over to a tall wardrobe and grabbed a key from a table next to it. I took a deep breath as I held the cold key. I put the key in, and hesitantly unlocked it. I backed up a few good steps and watched the handle open. A smoky black cloth leaked out of the wardrobe. I sighed, time to do this correctly. I thought about riding to Hogwarts. How happy I felt to become a witch. I held out my wand as the Lethifold slithered towards me.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled pointing my wand at the Lethifold. A jet of white light shot out of my wand. I smiled as it flew around. It had ears pointy ones, like a wolf of some sort. Then it violently shifted into a long sliver. All of a sudden the light flickered as I remembered my first time using magic. I swayed back and forth unable to control my balance. I crumpled to the ground as I remembered the way my sister did. I felt so tired all of a sudden. I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

…

I heard a creaking noise from down the hall. I sat up quickly and looked around my bedroom, no monster. I heard a scream from the room next to me. Ellie! I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed down the hallway to my sisters bedroom. I swung open the door to see a large furry creature standing on two legs hovering over my sister. The curtains rustled as wind blew through the open window. The creature whipped around to look at me and snarled. I whimpered, what was that? I backed up against the banister of the hallway. He turned back to Ellie and slashed across her throat. Saliva dripped from his mouth into the open wound. Ellie's eyes went wide with pain. She sat up as her scream turned into a snarl. She stood up as her face became covered in fur and she quickly outgrew her small clothes. Her hands had grown claws and she howled at the big white full moon. The other wolf jumped out the window and into the cold night. I screamed and rushed down stairs. I huddled close to a cabinet, hoping she wouldn't find me here. I heard a growl from the staircase next to me. I closed my eyes as the growling got closer. I could hear the breath of a beast coming towards me. I slowly opened my eyes. Ellie was coming closer creeping along the floor boards. Her claws slashed across the floor as she ran at me. I screamed and held out my hands in defense. The dark room flooded with green light as my sister whimpered and crumpled to the floor. She lay there motionless, breathless, and very very dead.

...

"Riddikulus!" I heard a faint voice say. I could hear the wardrobe locking shut. I all of a sudden felt a wave of relief flow over me with a little twinge of grief. I quickly sat up and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Glad we were here aren't you Isabella?" I heard a voice say. I tried to hold in a groan, James Potter. I looked up at him, he smiled and pulled his hand through his hair. I hesitantly took his hand and stood up.

"In your dreams James." I said looking at him. I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, though."

"Now that's better. You should work on your manners, we are your saviors after all." Another teasing voice said. I turned around to look at Sirius. Then I looked at the rest of them. Remus had his head in his hand and Peter was looking at me confused or something. I shuddered, sometimes that kid gave me the creeps.

"Why are you here anyhow? Don't you have better things to do?" I said annoyed.

"Now what's better than saving a damsel in distress?" James said smirking.

"Also Moony asked us..." Sirius muttered. I looked at Sirius.

"Wait what?" I asked tilting my head to get a better look at Sirius. Remus went red and elbowed Sirius.

"Nothing!" Sirius screamed, "I didn't say anything!"

"What were you even trying to do anyway?" Remus asked trying to change the subject. I sighed.

"I was trying to cast a patronus on this Lethifold Boggart." I replied. "It's just my patronus won't take form. It would a while ago, but now it's confused."

"What was your first patronus then?" James asked. I looked up at James.

"Well at first it was a Unicorn, because of Ellie, I think. Then more recently it was a wolf, I don't know why though." I said glancing up at Remus. His face went a little pink and he shifted awkwardly. I quickly looked back at James.

"Sometimes a patronus changes when something life changing or traumatic happens in your life. Like when you fall in love with someone." Remus said quietly.

"Okay Moony, you're suggesting that Isabella fancies someone and that's what causing her to not cast her patronus?" Sirius asked, almost on the verge of laughter. I covered my face with my hands which had turned beat red, why did these guys have to show up. It honestly could have been anybody else in this entire castle, but no it was them.

"Maybe the memory just wasn't strong enough." Everybody turned around and looked at Peter. Sirius was about to hit Peter over the head.

"Wait. He could be right." I said. Sirius groaned looking at triumphant Peter.

"What was the memory?" James asked. I let out a deep breath.

"Learning I was a witch." I looked up sadly. "The night I accidentally killed my sister." Remus' eyes widened and he lifted his hand up to rub the scar across his face. Sirius awkwardly chuckled and Peter fell backwards.

James coughed. "You do realize that's," he paused, "Not a happy memory?" I shuffled and looked down at my feet.

Sirius quickly looked up. "Oh! What about your Unicorn! The one in the Forbidden Forest. That's happy right?" James and Remus glared at Sirius. "Right I wasn't meant to say that, sorry." I glared at them.

"How do you know about that? Are you spying on me?" I said harshly.

"No. Yes. Well not on purpose. We just happen to see you go into the forest sometimes." Sirius said quickly. I sighed.

"We won't tell, don't worry." Said Remus sympathetically.

"I guess you're right Sirius, we could try that." Then I glanced over at Peter, who was still on the floor. "Umm, I think your friend passed out. Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine." James said as he dragged Peter over to the corner and tossed the key to Sirius "Probably." he added. I stood a good distance away from the closet as Sirius got ready to open it.

Remus walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. My heart jumped as he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Just remember, only happy thoughts. If anything happens I'll be ready to help you." I nodded as he walked away. I took a deep breath and looked over at Remus. He was standing a good distance behind me, with his wand ready. I smiled. I looked at Sirius and nodded. He unlocked the door and stepped off to the side. I took a deep breath, only happy thoughts. I watched as the Lethifold slithered out of the wardrobe. I closed my eyes and thought of Ellie, how happy I felt riding her. I thought about the wind blowing my hair while she was jumping and dashing through the woods.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled. A strong white light shot out of my wand and spun around me. It brushed against me as it started to take form. It flew down on the Lethifold and hissed. It curled around the Lethifold, strangling it. It flicked its tongue back and forth. I looked excitedly at the hooded cobra as it strangled the Lethifold.

"Riddikulus!" Remus said behind me as my patronus flickered away. The Lethifold turned into a baby elephant and crawled back into the wardrobe. Sirius grabbed the key and locked the door. I sighed. James walked over to me.

"A Snake, huh? I wonder why it wasn't a wolf, or a unicorn like before."James said curiously. I shrugged.

"Maybe Remus was right about the whole love thing. She could like someone in Slytherin, or with a snake like personality." Sirius chimed in, smirking.

"Your too hopeful." I said nudging Sirius playfully. Remus chuckled.

"Prongs is the one who's to hopeful!" Said Sirius pointing at James and laughing. I shook my head and laughed.

"Ok James, I'll put in a good word with Lily." I said smirking. He blushed. I grabbed my satchel and reached for the door of the classroom. "Thanks for the help boys!" I said smiling. As I stepped out of the classroom I looked up at the sky changing from a gorgeous blue to a cold dark night. As I walked down the corridors I couldn't help thinking about what Remus had said. Did my patronus change because of Severus or was I just imagining it?


	5. Girls Just Want To Have Fun

"Sister?" A faint voice whispered. I looked around, I was on top of what looked like the astronomy tower. I quickly searched for the voice.

"Ellie?" I asked into the shadows. I saw a glimmer of light as a shadow moved in the distance. The shadow moved forwards.

"Yes Sister, it is me." A girl said as she walked closer.

"Your alive! I didn't kill you?" I said trembling. She looked at me sorrowfully.

"No sister, I am very much dead." I sighed in disappointment, as her ghost came closer. "Did you know ghosts exist since the person has unfinished business?" I looked up at her empty eyes.

"So your a ghost because you have unfinished business? Is it because you didn't live a full life?" I asked.

"No. It's because I didn't have enough time to kill you!" She said as her eyes went red with furry and she bared her sharp teeth. I tripped and stumbled backwards off the astronomy tower. I fell out of view trying to scream for help, but no sound came out.

…

I jumped awake. What kind of dream was that? I was breathing heavily with fright. My heart was racing faster than it had ever before. I haven't had a nightmare like that since I was a little kid. I rubbed my eyes, I don't think I'll be able to sleep after that. I jumped off the top bunk and went into the downstairs common room. I sat over by the fireplace to try to calm down. The one thing I really liked about Hogwarts was that the fires burned all night, they were enchanted that way. I took a deep breath and tilted my head back against the cold wall.

"Couldn't sleep?" A voice said.

"What, oh yeah. Nightmare." I replied as the person stepped out of the shadows to sit on the couch. He was a small kid, probably in the second year. He had short brownish golden hair and lots of freckles.

"It happens to the best of us. Care to tell me what it was about?" He asked softly. I hesitated, well why not.

"Oh well my dead sister said that she was a ghost since she didn't have the chance to kill me and then I fell off the astronomy tower." I left out the other parts after my sister pushed me, since I didn't want him to be too disturbed. I had kinda expected the kid to gasp or look scared, but he was completely unfazed. He looked down and thought for a moment, before looking back at me.

"Hmm. That's a new one. Maybe you should go visit the astronomy tower tomorrow, it could give you comfort that she's not there. Or if she is there to you could try talking sense into her." He finished. Wow, the kid was like a dream interpreter. Weird.

"Do you sit here all night waiting?" I asked. He chuckled.

"No, well not all the time." He smiled "People just like to talk to others about their problems and I listen."

"That's a new one. Have other people been down here?"

"Yeah, it's mainly younger kids, but sometimes the older ones visit me. It can help people go back to sleep sometimes." He shrugged. I got up and started to go back up stairs. I stopped.

"Thanks." I said behind me, but he had crawled back into the shadows and seemed to be asleep. Trying not to wake him up, I quietly went back upstairs and climbed back into bed.

…

I woke to the sound of birds chirping. I looked outside the window nearest to my bunk. I quickly realized I was late to breakfast! Luckily I didn't have any morning classes right after breakfast today. Rachel did though, no doubt she would be eyeing Sirius hopefully the whole time. I pulled on my Hufflepuff robes, adjusted my tie, and dashed down towards the great hall. As I rushed down the great hall. No one was there, a wave of panic flooded me. Where were they? I quickly looked around the great hall in panic. Dumbledore causly strutted down the great hall, maybe I could ask him were they went!

"Professor Dumbledore!" I called after him. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Yes Miss Wilson?" He inquired. His eyes glistened from behind his half-moon glasses.

"Professor, do you know where everyone went?" I asked in a panic. I kept scanning the room.

"Wake up late this morning? I believe they are outside." I nodded and quickly sprinted down the hall. I saw Lily walking a little bit in front of me.

"Lily!" I called after her. She turned around and smiled. "I'm so sorry about yesterday that was messed up, I didn't mean it!" I said quickly apologizing.

"I know you didn't. Come on the others are by the lake." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me along. We quickly caught up to the others, who were sitting with their feet in the water. I sat down and took off my socks and shoes. I put my feet in the cold pond and I couldn't help noticing that James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had sat close by. I glanced over in their direction smiling.

"Who do you think is the cutest?" Rachel asked the group. Everyone turned around and looked at her deep in thought.

"We all know who Lily likes the best." I teased "By the way James says hello." Lilly flushed a deep scarlet and went back to looking at the lake.

"I like Remus." Mary said quietly. "He's the most quiet and less cocky out of all of them."

"Well I like Sirius. He's the most good looking one." Rachel said

"What about you, Izzy?" Lily asked looking at me.

"I dunno, definitely not Peter or James though." I said trying to not make it super obvious that I didn't like any of them. I glanced over at Severus who was sitting over by the shade of some bushes. Rachel tried to follow my eyes to see what I was looking at. I quickly looked back over at the lake, so she couldn't see who I was looking at.

"Well whoever it is, it's not one of them." Rachel said plainly. She began to play with her hair while looking bored. She tilted her head back dramatically glancing over a Sirius, every once and awhile. I glanced over at Severus, we locked eyes for a moment, but I awkwardly turned away and went back to looking at the lake. Rachel looked over a Severus for a quick moment and then looked over at me. She gave a smile of realization then went back to playing with her hair.

"You know your never going to catch his attention, right?" Said Mary smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes annoyed. I looked over by the tree where James was tossing a snitch and then catching it at the last second. Every time he made a hard catch Peter would clap and cheer in excitement.

"Put that away will you," said Sirius annoyed, as James caught the snitch again. "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Wormtail went red, but I couldn't help almost laughing.

"If it bothers you." James said putting the snitch back into his pocket. I went back to looking at the reeds of the lake.

"If James kept tossing that snitch, I think I would die." I said plainly. Mary chuckled.

"You could've just told him to Peter to shut it you know." Rachel said. She had finally given up on trying to get Sirius's attention.

"I kinda liked it. I mean he's very talented with the snitch." Lily said looking at me.

"Somones got a crush on James" Mary and Rachel sung loudly. Luckily for Lily it wasn't loud enough for the boys to hear.

"You mean Lily? You would totally die if James didn't exist" I said laughing. She went red.

"I would not!" She said in defense. Everyone laughed at Lily trying to cover it up. While everyone was laughing at Lily, I took the opportunity to look over where Severus was sitting, but he wasn't there. It didn't take me very long to realize that James was planning something against him. Severus had stood up and was walking away when James had stood up and was walking in his direction.

"Alright Snivellus?" James said for everyone to hear. Everyone turned around to look at them. Severus quickly dropped all of his belongings and drew out his wand, but it was too late.

"Expelliarmus!" James said. Severus's wand flew high into the air and fell with a little thud behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet and into the air. Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet to get a better view. Some looked scared and worried, but others like Peter were entertained. Severus lay almost motionless on the ground. James and Sirius walked towards him, wands raised. They were practically strutting. James quickly glanced over his shoulder at us as he was strutting. Peter had stood up and was edging around Remus to get a better view.

'How'd the exam go, Snivelly?' said James smirking happily. I knew this was going to get bad. I tapped everyone on the shoulder, they turned around. Lily winced.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word.' Some people who were watching laughed. Peter sniggered shrilly. I tried not to gag. Snape kept trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him. So he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You – wait," he panted, glaring up at James "you – wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand still far away on the ground, nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!" Pink bubbles flowed out from Severus's mouth at all at once. Watching Severus gag on soap almost made me vomit. I could tell that Lily couldn't stand it anymore either. The froth was covering Severus's lips, making him choke, suffocating him –

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily yelled at them, she had stood up and out of the pond. I reached out for Lily's hand and pulled myself up. James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately went to pull back his hair. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, sometimes he could be a jerk.

"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, like this was now about him trying to flirt with Lily.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. Which was slightly surprising, but at the same time wasn't. All I could think was, should've been a Hufflepuff. "What's he done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to think it over for once, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…" I could hear some kids laugh, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Remus, was apparently more interested in his book. Lily just looked at James coldly.

"You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"'I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, vomiting out soap suds as he crawled along the grass.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. I tried not to laugh so I would more intimidating, but I knew that whatever I did, it wouldn't work in the same way it did for Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius coldly, and turned back to Severus . "OI!" But it was too late, Severus had directed his wand straight at James. There was a bright flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about and a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pale legs and a pair of greying underpants. Many people in the crowd cheered and Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily's furious expression had twitched for a second as though she was going to smile, but then said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he quickly got to his feet, wand up, but Sirius was ready.

"Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. Lily had her own wand out now. I watched as James and Sirius practically cowered in fear at the sight of it. I had thought of pulling mine out, but I knew it would ruin the effect. Plus I didn't know any super useful spells, especially any that could top James and Sirius.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly. We both knew that if he didn't listen to her, this would get messy.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed almost in comic disappointment, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!' Lily blinked. I could tell Rachel almost hissed and ran at Severus, but Mary gripped her arm tightly. I had to prevent my hand from hitting my head, is he kidding me right now. That was a classic Severus move, get saved and then say he would've been fine anyway, no wonder people didn't like him.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted, turning to face James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heel and hurried away. Rachel, Mary, and I looked at one another. To the library, I sighed, here we go.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!" We got up and quickly followed.


	6. This is War

We were all huddled over some books on a table in the library, every once in a while sitting up to say something. I had changed out of my robes and into an oversized sweatshirt over my school top. You could barely see my school skirt since the sweatshirt was so big, but I didn't really care right now. Mary was huddled over a transfiguration book, on a page about turning people into objects. Rachel's feet were propped up on the desk and her chair was tilted back with a book on her face. I couldn't really tell if she was awake or not, but If I touched her she might fall out of her chair and that would be worse. I lifted my head out of my arms and tilted my head back.

"Dam Potter!" I groaned. Lily and Mary looked up. Lily's red hair was frizzy and all over the desk. Lily realizing it was me and there was no threat she slowly put her head back on the desk.

"I mean how many spells can there be for turning children into objects?" Mary said moaning. "I'm still in the section of 'objects with legs'" I looked over a Rachel and carefully grabbed the book off her face. It was 'Silly Jinxes and Charms for Young Witches and Wizards'. That sounds about right. I flipped through a couple pages be for finding one I liked the sound of, the Melofors Jinx. I stood up quickly, excitement running through me.

"I'll be right back!" I said as I grabbed my wand and sprinted out of the library. I quickly ran up stairs trying to avoid people along the way. I ran up a flight of stairs near the Gryffindor common room. I edged myself against the banister so that whoever was coming up the stairs wouldn't see me until it was too late. I had waited a good couple of minutes before I finally heard excited chatter.

"Good one today Padfoot!" A voice said "That will be one Snivellus will remember for a while!" I pressed myself against the wall so they definitely wouldn't see me. I could just barely see James round the corner.

"Melofors!" I said, an orange light burst out from my wand and hit him in the face. "See how you like it, Potter!" I yelled standing at the top of the steps. His face was giant pumpkin, and from what it looked like he could barely stand up with it on. He waddled around the top of the staircase trying not to be pulled down by his massive pumpkin head. He looked almost like the pumpkins that Hagrid grew for Halloween, except more pathetic and with legs.

"Wilson!" He yelled after me. I blew a raspberry. I could see Remus smirking slightly, so I quickly smiled back and began to run away.

…

I ran up the astronomy towers steps my hair flying behind me. I couldn't help, but giggle thinking about James with a pumpkin head. I stopped once I had reached the top. I walked past the golden moving sphere and to the balcony. I put my hands down on the railing and looked out over everything.

"Isabella?" My blood went cold. Was that my sister, could my dream come true? I turned around expecting to find a ghost, but no one was there. I looked around in panic. I took my wand out.

"Lumos." I whispered into the dark. My wand glimmered compared to everything else. I saw something move under the wooden floorboards. I sat down on the floor and scanned in between the boards.

"Who's there?" I asked the dark. I felt something grip my shoulder. I shrieked, the grip tightened. The hand went from my shoulder to my arm. It pulled me up and I looked up at the person's eyes. Eyes as dark as night stared back at me hurt and glaring. I practically hissed.

"How could you?" I said harshly.

"What? What did I do?" Severus asked sharply.

"You know what you did, don't even try to pretend! How could you ever call Lily a mud blood!" I yelled my wand held against his throat. He let go of my arm and backed away.

"Try me Isabella." He said challenging me. I glared at him. I know it was stupid to challenge someone who could be super powerful and I wouldn't know, but there's no turning back now. Most of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes, the same eyes that now looked at me betrayed.

"Fine." I spat. He backed up a couple paces before drawing his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I screamed pointing my wand at him. It might of been since I was so angry, but the spell was so powerful he flew backwards against the wall. He dusted himself off and stood up again.

"Ready to give up Sev-" He quickly moved his wand and muttered something under his breath. Blood quickly started to seep through my left sleeve. I gasped and stepped around in circles light headed. He walked over to me and grabbed my bleeding arm. He pulled up the left sleeve.

"Vulnera Sanentur." He muttered three times while moving his wand over the cut. It sounded like a sweet but haunting song at the same time, but that could just be since Severus was the one singing it. I tried to not look as the wound stopped bleeding and sealed itself. He sat me down on the floor as he looked over the balcony.

"Now will you listen to me," He stopped looking out over the balcony and looked at me sternly, "and don't do anything stupid."

"Fine. I don't really have any other choice though do I?" I sighed.

"How could you sit there and watch me get tortured?" He said. I looked guiltily down at the floor.

"Even if I did help you you would just insult me afterwards." I said glaring up at him.

"I didn't mean it!" He shouted.

"Well you can't just go around calling people mud bloods and then say you didn't mean it!" I countered.

"You did that didn't you? You called me a pure blood, just because I was in Slytherin!" He said sharply. I felt a pang of guilt.

I wanted to say something better, but the only thing I could think of was, "I didn't mean it."

"I think we're more alike than you would like to believe." He said half smiling at me. I looked down at the floor. My face flushed red, I didn't want to believe I was anything like him, but deep down I knew I was. I stood up and joined Severus by the railing. I put my hand down on the railing expecting to feel the cold stone, but instead I felt warmth. I winced and shifted my hand away. His hand almost moved towards mine, but then hesitated and went back to the railing. I remembered how Severus used to follow Lily around. I felt sudden jealousy before looking out over the railing to see the sun setting. I sometimes forgot how pretty the sunset was.

"We better get going." I said breaking the silence and looking down. My hair fell in front of my eyes.

"Right, don't want to lose house points or get detention." He said. I looked up and tucked my hair behind my ears. I nodded and started for the stairs.

"See you around Isabella." He said softly. His eyes glimmering in the orange light.

I turned to him, "See you around Severus." I replied. I quickly walked down the stairs and pulled my hood up. As I walked down to the Hufflepuff dormitory I couldn't stop thinking about what he said, we weren't so different after all. Also maybe I liked Severus a little bit more than I realised.

"Izzy!" A voice called after me. I turned to see Lily standing there. "You won't believe what I just saw! James was being dragged to the hospital wing because his head was a pumpkin!" I smirked.

"That's incredible." I said trying not to laugh.

"Wait, you didn't? Did you?" I grinned, trying not to laugh. "Izzy!" She said cracking up.

"I couldn't help it," Lily looked at me laughing, "he deserved it." I chuckled trying to keep a straight face. We stood there chuckling for a minute before remembering that we need to go to bed.

"Well thanks for the update!" She said trying to hold her laughter.

"See you tomorrow then, after class?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied before running up the many stairs to her common room. I kept walking down the corridor, looking at all the paintings as I went. At Hogwarts they paint a portrait for every headmaster and then teach the portrait to act like them. This way all of the headmasters get remembered, also I guess they could help with advice or something. My family had done a similar thing with our portraits at home, but the only one of my sister is an annoying toddler. I kept walking down the old stone hallways trying to ignore the mist of the cold night.


	7. Once In A Full Moon

"Izzy?" I looked up at Mary. She was sitting at the breakfast table reading a book on transfiguration.

"Yeah?" I responded, hoping she wasn't going to ask me a question about transfiguration.

"Did you do the homework on werewolves?"

"No. You know how I feel about werewolves, I protest." I said while I crossed my arms. She sighed.

"Izzy it's due today, and I know how your sister was a-"

"Shh! Don't let the whole school know!" I glanced around nervously, but the only people who seemed to look up was James, Remus, and Sirius. Peter seemed to busy poking his breakfast to look around. Had they heard? I wondered nervously. "It's not just because of her though, I despise the way they describe werewolves in the text books." I explained quietly.

"I don't think the Professor Flitwick would agree with you there, and we can't have you failing!" I groaned.

"Fine, and I can't fail the OWLs in two days time either. Why are you always right?" I quickly took out a piece of parchment and began scribbling down the homework, occasionally taking Mary's for help. You think I would know more about werewolves, having encountered and killed one. I quickly finished up and shoved the paper into my bag. I stood up, waved goodbye to Mary, and walked out of the great hall. I walked down the hall lost in thought, mainly thinking about OWLs and other things.

"Boo!" I jumped in fright. I quickly turned around to see a very satisfied Rachel.

"Scared you." She said smirking.

I nudged her with my shoulder. "Did not!" I said flushing red.

"Works every time."

"Why are you here anyway?" I said slightly annoyed. She looked at me and sighed.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Who?" I said only half listening.

"Oh you know, the kid who you may or may not of been staring when we by the lake." My face went hot. "Severus." She finished like someone who didn't just blurt out something super secret.

"No." I denied as calmly as possible although my heart was racing.

"You can't date a Slytherin anyway." My head jerked up and I looked at Rachel.

"Why not?" I asked in concern.

"Ha! You do like him!" She responded in triumph. I was sure my face went scarlet.

"Keep your voice down!" I said through clenched teeth.

"What are you guys talking about?" I heard a voice say behind me. A taller girl squeezed herself between us.

"Nothing Sofia!" I said in frustration. Rachel smiled and turned to Sofia.

"Isabella likes someone." Rachel whispered to Sofia. Sofia gasped dramatically.

"I thought I'd never see the day!" She said mockingly.

"Will you shut up before I kill you both!" I threatened. Sofia and Rachel chuckled in amusement.

"So, who is it?" Sofia asked

"I'd really rather not sa-"

"SEVERUS!" Rachel blurted.

"I'm serious this time guys!" I threatened again.

"Told you it wouldn't be a Gryffindor." Sofia said smugly.

"I hate it when your right." Rachel muttered leaning against the stone wall.

"I know." Sofia sang happily.

"I was so close to being right though, so close." Rachel said annoyed.

"Yeah, I really thought you were going to win, you know with Remus and all."

"What?" I basically screamed.

"Oops." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yeah we were sure you liked him for so long, but I guess not." Sofia sighed.

"Speak of the devil." Rachel muttered as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked by.

"Hey Potter!" Sofia called. James turned around mid conversation. Sofia turned to Rachel and muttered "You're welcome." James walked over agitated.

"I see your head is back to normal size and shape." I said smirking at James.

"Very funny Wilson. I'd watch out, I might have boggart on me this time." He countered.

"Can you guys cut it out?" Remus said groaning.

"Fine." I shrugged, still staring James down. James stopped, but still glared at me.

"You better stay quiet James, or Lily might hear you." Rachel said. James and Sirius looked as if they had just noticed Rachel. James immediately stopped glaring at me and instead wore a forced smile. Sirius still looked like he always did, handsomely bored. Except this time instead of looking at the 'threat' (me) he was staring at Rachel.

"I heard you bullied one of my fellow Slytherins." Sofia said glaring right at James. "I can take points away for that you know. You don't own the place, so stop acting like it."

"Oh no, I'm so scared." James mocked sarcastically. Peter laughed, a strange fake creepy laugh. I tried not to shudder.

"Quiet Wormtail." Sirius demanded through clenched teeth. Wormtail stopped as quickly as he had started. I

"Anyway, I have better things to do then stay here talking to you guys." James said harshly. He quickly turned and walked away. Sirius and Peter trailed close behind.

"Bye then." I said as Remus started to walk away. He turned back and waved. Rachel hit me with her elbow. I flushed red.

"Don't even think about it!" I growled at Rachel under my breath.

"You know I will." She whispered back smirking. I cleared my throat.

"Speaking of crushes, let's talk about Sirius. Shall we?" I said smiling back at Rachel. She stopped smirking and went red.

"Don't you dare bring him up." Rachel said through clenched teeth. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You guys are adorable." Sofia said laughing. "Oh sorry that I couldn't come to your little meeting thing a couple days ago."

"Oh it's fine, I wasn't even there for very long." I replied. Sofia smiled.

"We'd better get going then." Rachel said as she began to walk away with Sofia.

"Okay bye!" I said as they walked away. Shoot, I'd better get to class! I rushed down the hall as fast as possible.

. . .

I walked out of Potions exhausted. At least that was the last class of the day. Class is the worst part of Hogwarts, everything else is fine. I mean girls only talking about guys is annoying, but not nearly as bad as class. If we were in the middle of a war and we were all gonna die, all the girls would still be talking about how hot boys are. Life or death and they choose boys. Just kill me now.

"How was that?" A voice asked. I looked up from my book to see Remus gesturing to the classroom.

"Ehh, It was okay." I said shrugging. I stood up. "Want to go somewhere else to talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" Remus replied standing up. We both started walking up the stairs deep in conversation. We barely noticed where we were going, until I of course bumped into a first year.

"Hey! I'm walking here!" The kid yelled. Even though she was only eleven she was one inch short of being my height. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" I yelped.

"That's what they all say." She muttered as she marched off. Remus glared at her as she walked away.

"You shouldn't let people boss you around like that, you know." He said as we continued walking.

"It's fine, she's only a first year any how." I replied. We turned around the corner to a balcony. We both gazed off into the distance. I looked up at the sun in the sky, remembering how bright it was the day before my sister died. We had played outside almost all day. It seemed almost ironic that in a couple of days she would be turning eleven and that day was a full moon.

"It's the full moon soon." I brought up suddenly. Remus froze. I never understood him and his deal with moons. Whenever I'm doing an astronomy assignment and I ask a question about a moon, he gets all weird.

"I guess it is." He replied awkwardly. He rubbed the scar across his face.

"My sister had a scar like yours, you know. Right across her throat." I said trying not to say too much. He chuckled nervously.

"Happens to the best of us I guess." I couldn't help noticing that he had started trembling, but must of been because of the cold breeze. Winter was coming soon after all.

"I feel bad for people like werewolves, who can't enjoy the full moon. Like my sister." As I finished I clasped a hand over my mouth, realizing what I had said.

"Your sister was a werewolf?" Remus said, now trembling with anger. He was backing away towards the exit. "You killed your sister, because she was a werewolf!"

"Remus, that's not what I-"

"Not all werewolves are bad Isabella!" He barked at me.

"I was a child! I was scared, I rea-" He was now practically out the door.

"I don't care! You still killed her!" He said glaring at me. He turned and ran out the door.

"Remus Wait! I can explain!" I said rushing out after him. I watched as he sprinted away. My eyes burned as I watched him run away. Without thinking about it I tore up the steps to the astronomy tower.

. . .

As I stepped out onto the balcony of the astronomy tower, I heard a swoosh come from the shadows.

"Go away Severus." I mumbled. Nevertheless he walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. We stood in silence for a while, before he turned me to face him.

"Are you crying?" He asked gently looking at my tear stained eyes.

"No… I don't want to talk about it." I muttered bluntly, while wiping my eyes. I placed my hand down on the stone railing. I felt Severus hand leave my shoulder. I looked into the distance when I felt a warmth on my hand. My heart jumped as I saw Severus holding my hand.

"You know you don't always have to be so solitary." He said looking into my eyes. He stood there for a while looking into my green eyes. My face went red and half of me wanted to pull away, but the other half wanted to get closer to him. He looked down at my hand, and quickly let go. As if in realization.

"It's just.." I said wiping my tears with the back of my hand " My friend... well I told him something and.. Well he took it the wrong way.. I never meant to hurt him. But well I guess I did, I'm not sure if he will ever look at me again, let alone be my friend." I finished, glancing up at Severus, for the first time his dark eyes sparkled with something other then cold empty hate and resentment they normally displayed, no they were different now. They glistened with something I hadn't seen before, sympathy, love, guilt, compassion? Whatever it was, it was new to me. He looked at me for a while before going slightly red and turning back to the sky.

"Anyway I better be going." I said quickly. He turned around.

"Oh yeah, me too. See you tomorrow Isabella." He said as I began to walk away.

"See you tomorrow." I repeated as I walked down the stairs of the castle. Even though it's sad I guess it's true, when one door opened another one closes. I thought about Severus holding my hand. Did he like me? No that wasn't right, he obviously liked Lily. How could I tell if he liked me back? I tried not to think about it too hard so I looked down the stairs and saw excited first, second, and third years racing to get back to their dormitory.


	8. Thats Not Why

"Remus..Remus, REMUS" I yelled down the hallway. He picked up his head from his textbook and turned to my direction. "I just wanted to…"

"NO Isabella, we aren't friends and we will never be friends, so go hang out with Snivellus, for all I care." he snapped storming off. I watched as he stormed off, and my heart sank in my chest. I sighed.

"I don't know what you expected." I heard a voice call from behind me. I wheeled around to see Lily and Mary standing behind me.

"James and his friends are prats." said Lily bitterly looking at the group consoleing Remus. I saw Mary look at the group and stick her tongue out.

"You don't need them, you still have us." said Mary

"Well it's just," I started

"Hush child, we aren't thinking about them anymore," said Mary, with that Lily and Mary grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the corridor.

"Why don't we go to the library, we can study for our O.W.L.S" Lily suggested happily.

"Or we could talk about boys!" said Mary looking at me.

"Mary!" said Lily hissed, shooting her a not in front of Isabella glare. We had made it only halfway to the library when I saw Gregory and his friends blocking the corridor. I groaned. Are they kidding me right now? I was having fun when they weren't busy stalking me.

"Well look who it is. Itty bitty Isabella." he said in a mock baby talk voice, "Itty bitty Izzy, cant walk to the library without her bodyguards." His friends chuckled behind him. Lily squeezed my hand.

"Oh, shut up Gregory no one cares about your opinion." I blurted out anger rising in my chest my face turned a bright red.

"Itty bitty Izzy is standing up for herself. Get her" He said nonchalantly to his friends. As they drew their wands to face me. I saw Mary draw her wand out of the corner of my eye.

"Avis" A swarm of birds came at my head "Oppugno" he commanded the birds and suddenly changed. Their harmless demeanor changed and they began to claw and rip at my skin, the blood began to run into my eyes and I fell backward. I screamed as the birds attacked my face.

"STOP IT! STOP RIGHT NOW" Mary screamed. Gregory showed no sign of stopping as he smiled and laughed. "Vermiculus!" Mary incanted swiftly, Gregory and his friends collapsed and melted into a small pile of worms who wiggled on the stone corridor floor.

"Now their inside matches their out." Mary said triumphantly. Lily and I stared in amazement.

"Isabella!" Lily cried as the cloud of vicious cloud of birds dispersed and she dropped down beside me. The hallway seemed to echo loudly in my ringing ears. I looked up at Lily as the world went black.

. . .

I felt a cold hand holding mine. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew where I was. "Look, I know you probably can't hear me." A voice said. I could barely make out what they were saying, but it sounded important. "I just wanted to tell you while I still can," I felt a cold hand brush my hair away, I could feel my face flush red. My head was throbbing and I could barely recognize the voice or what it was telling me, so slowly I opened one of my heavy eyelids. I turned my head to see boy with dark greasy hair.

"Severus?" I questioned slowly sitting up. The stool he was sitting on tipped backwards and he want down with it. I sat up quickly in shock.

"Severus! Are you okay?" I worried looking at him on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you remember what happened? Are you okay?" He said wide eyed and glowing beat red. He stood up, his eyes were stained red, like he had been crying. Suddenly remembering what had happened. I tried to get up, but a pain shot through me and I slumped back down.

"Is Mary okay? What about Lily?" I asked urgently.

"There Fine, Mary turned Gregory and his friends into worms. Gregory and Mary both got detention, but she earned Hufflepuff 15 points for saving you. Lily brought you here but other then getting some of your blood on her robes she's fine." He said pausing "Oh, Rachel came to visit. I'm pretty sure she thought you were dead." He added. Yep, that sounds like Rachel. The hospital wing doors swung open with a bang as Rachel walked in. Madam Pomfrey glared in her direction.

"Miss Holland!" She yelled at Rachel. She rushed over to me and quickly called sorry over her shoulder.

"I didn't think you were dead, I thought you were dying," Rachel corrected, I shot her a look. "there's a difference." She said defensively.

"Right, of course." I joked sarcastically.

"Isabella!!" Lily shrieked running over to me. Severus almost tumbled over in shock again.

"I'm so glad your ok!" She said happily, I glanced over to Severus who stood in the corner looking embarrassed. He glanced over at Lily and awkwardly shuffled out of the room.

"What was he doing here?" Mary asked, sitting down. I shrugged.

"I don't know I just woke up and he was there." I said, trying not to think about what he wanted to say to me.

"Weird." Rachel chimed in. Taking a moment to practically glare at me. I coughed awkwardly and the conversation was dropped. We talked for hours about school work and the amount of homework we had. After a while Madam Pomfrey rushed everyone out, claiming that I need my rest. Which honestly, I did. After everybody left I had nothing to do but sleep. So before I knew it, I was completely oblivious to the world around me.

. . .

"Miss Wilson? If your ready you can go now." Madam Pomfrey said. I opened my eyes.

"Oh ok!" I said quickly hopping out of bed.

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes?" I replied, turning to look at her.

"Someone left this for you." She handed my an unmistakable hexagonal box. I opened the chocolate frog box and looked back up at Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you!" I said while running out of the Hospital Wing. As soon as I managed to get past the big double doors, I sat down on a nearby bench and looked at the chocolate frog box. Who could this be from? I opened the box and looked at the card. A man with brown hair and glistening eyes looked back at me. He held a textbook labeled 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them'. I sighed, Newt Scamander. Besides being my favorite wizard, he was also one of the few chocolate frog cards I didn't have. After getting caught for having Ellie, Professor Dumbledore told me that I reminded him of Mr. Scamander. At the time I wondered if he ever got in as much trouble as I did. Now though, I wonder if he got in as much drama as I did. I walked down the stairs to the common room. Looking out the window at the soon to set sun. I wandered through the cold stone hallways lost in thought I found myself wandering in no particular direction, but eventually I reached the top of the astronomy tower. I wandered out on the balcony and stood in the warm sun and felt the cool summer breeze in my hair. I sat down and opened my astronomy book, to study for my O.W.L.. Then suddenly I heard a swish behind me and saw Severus come up behind me to stand at the rail, "What do think about the Dark Arts?" Severus questioned.

"There cool, I guess." I looked up at Severus. I remembered how he has looked at Lily in the Hospital Wing. "But Lily doesn't like it." He looked confused, I sighed.

"Severus I'm not blind." I said looking back down at my book. "You're trying to impress Lily."

"What?" He said shocked.

"Oh come on! Why else would you be hanging out with me?" He went red. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something then shook his head and went silent.

"Exactly." I said not looking up from my book.

"No…" he started "That's not why."


	9. The Sun, The Stars, and The Moon

"Isabella." He said nervously.I was sick of him pretending. I knew that he liked Lily. When he used to hang out with her, he would follow her everywhere. I didn't annoy me then, but it did now. After Remus got angry and ran off, I knew that nobody could ever love me. It was impossible. After all, who could love a killer?

"What?" I snapped back. He looked startled by my response.

"Nothing. It's stupid anyhow." He muttered under his breath. He said something else, but it just came out as a grumble. He held my book out to me. I snatched my book and put it in my satchel.

"Goodbye Severus." I said coldly. I gave him an icy glare before turning on my heel and walking away. I kept walking, even though I heard him call after me. I felt a twinge of guilt every time I heard him call my name, but I kept walking. He would eventually find out that I killed my sister and then he'd never love me. I stormed down into the common room. I went up into the girls dorm and fell face first on my bed. Never again would I follow my heart. Never, no matter how much I liked Severus. My eyelids became heavy, and before I knew it sleep had overtaken me

. . .

"Izzy!" A voice called "Izzy wake up!" I groaned and turned to face Mary, who was already dressed and looked quite annoyed.

"What?" I moaned.

"Have you forgotten already? We have our Charms O.W.L. today!" She said urgently. I snapped awake.

"Ok! I'm coming!" I quickly got up and dressed. I grabbed my satchel and shoved a few books in it. I could at least try to study before the test. I followed Mary down the stairs and into the great hall. All of the fifth year Hufflepuffs were fretting over Charms and other O.W.L. tests they'd taken. I quickly ate some cereal and reread my Charm notes before rushing out of the Great Hall. Mary had said that she would be there soon and I shouldn't wait for her. I was walking as fast as possible down the hallway when I heard my name.

"Wilson!" I spun on my heel to see James Potter standing behind me. James and Sirius looked absolutely furious with me. Remus meanwhile seemed to not care in the slightest and was calmly reading his book.

"Tell me what you did to Remus!" Sirius barked.

"I didn't do anything! It's not my fault he has a short temper!" I snapped. Remus slammed his book closed and glared at me.

"Well at least I don't kill innocent children!" Remus retorted.

"At least I don't judge people on something they did when they were six!" James and Sirius looked at each other in confusion as we continued to argue.

"Oh." James and Sirius whispered in realization.

"Why don't you just go hang out with Snivellus then!" Remus replied angrily.

"Why would I? Your just as bad as he is! Y-your both stuck up b-brats!" I said anger rising. I heard footsteps hastily trail away. I looked at the staircase above me, a boy with black hair was running up them. Severus. I clasped a hand over my mouth as I watched him run away. I turned back to Remus who looked just as shocked as I was. James grabbed Remus arm and started to walk away.

"Well. We'll be going now." James called over his shoulder. Sirius walked towards me and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good luck with that one." He muttered. I nodded, still in shock. He ran to catch up to James, and soon they were practically out of sight. I turned around and started to run up the stairs Severus had gone up.

"Severus!" I called after him.

"Severus!" I said more forcefully running up the stairs

"Severus, Im sorry" He stopped in his tracks. "What I said was rude and" I stopped for a minute. And I love you, is what I wanted to say.

"And?" He asked coldy.

"A-and I didn't mean it " I finished quietly looking at my feet, he turned to me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it, in fear of him not returning the affection.

"Sorry's not enough!" He said coldly as he walked away. I stood on the staircase stunned. I remembered when we were on the astronomy tower and he said we were more alike than I would like to accept. Now I saw that more than ever.

"When will you learn sorry's not enough sometimes." I heard a voice say from behind me. I whirled around to see Lily.

"What do you know? All you care about is James!" I snapped angrily.

"Your just like Severus, you never know when to shut up." she said angrily as she stormed off.

"Lily!" I called after her desperately. I groaned in frustration.

"You are one sad child." A voice said next to me. I spun around to see a portrait talking to me. It was of a teenage girl in a field. I opened my mouth to try to say something cold, but thought better of it.


	10. Baby Its Cold Outside

It had been ages since I'd seen Severus. Lily was still refusing to talk to me, but had forgiven me anyway. After finally finishing our O.W.L.s I was excited to see the first snow. The professors had planned a fun Christmas surprise for us in hogsmeade to celebrate Christmas. I, unlike other students, never went home for Christmas. My parents sort of disowned me after the whole 'you murdered your sister' thing. I didn't really mind, the house always felt a bit uncomfortable to me. My parents wanted to be pure bloods. My great grandparents, however were a half blood and muggle born and I had no interest in following my parents footsteps. Which was just as well. As I walked towards the ice rink couldn't help but wonder what the surprise could be. Christmas was only two days away and most kids were off on holiday with their parents, surely they would have announced the surprise by now. I started skating around the ice rink trying not to fall over. Suddenly the tip of my magic skating shoes got caught in a chip in the ice. My face smacked against the cold icy floor. I groaned as I tried to get up. I turned over and sat on the ice my legs in front of me. I stared at my ice skates in annoyance. I've never been the best ice skater.

"Need a hand?" A boy said. I looked up into Severus icy grey eyes. I would've fallen over if I wasn't already sitting down. Heat flushed to my face as I looked at him, Slytherin scarf around his neck, eyes warm but cold beaming down at me.

"Oh, y-yes." I said shyly trying not to choke on my own breath. I took his extended hands and pulled myself up. When I did we were within inches of each other. My heart fluttered being this close to him, Severus's face went red as he put an arm around my back.

"Severus. I-I have something to tell you." I managed. He looked into the distance.

"I do too." He took my hand and skated me to the edge of the pond. He sat me down on a rock before sitting next to me.

"I," We both started. I looked at him and chuckled.

"Sorry, you go first." He said. I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear.

"I. Love. You." I looked back at the ice skaters. He followed my gaze.

"I do too." He replied quietly. My heart skipped a beat as his mittened hand grabbed mine. I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad." I whispered looking at the snow started to fall. I looked up at the sky as flurries of fluffy snowflakes fell onto the lake.


	11. Epilogue

"Mummy can we please meet Harry?" Octavious asked earnestly. I looked over at him, he was sitting by the window with his owl. Which he insisted on calling Romulus, much to my annoyance. His black hair had grown considerably longer in the past months, and was now shoulder length.

"No sweetie. It's still too dangerous for us. When the war is over."

"The war is over! Harry killed Voldemort." I glared at him. "Sorry, You-Know-Who. I want to go to Hogwarts!"

"For the last time Octavious we can't."

"France is boring." He sighed looking back out the window.

…

The door flung open and Severus rushed in. I smiled, but when I turned around his face was panicked.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly feeling panicked.

"He is coming! The Dark Lord will rise and never fall!" He screamed running around the room grabbing things.

"What?"

"He plans on killing the Potter boy!" Severus yelled glaring at me.

"What?!? You mean Harry? Lily's son?" I said worried. This would mean he would have to kill Lily too. I knew for a fact that she would not move if Voldemort threatened her.

"He cannot know of you! He will kill you too, if he knows that you will not follow him!" He screamed in panic. Severus was right, I would have to die.

"Erase my memory! Become your own secret keeper! Make an unbreakable vow with you and Octavious to never say that I have family! Change your last name!" Severus screamed instructions at me frantically running around the room. He was tossing things around now dashing through the living room.

I grabbed my wand from the table and tried to steady my hand while he was acting like a crazy person.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, and Severus dropped to the floor unconscious. Octavious looked up at me with his big green eyes with a look of dumbfoundedness. He sat on the floor stunned looking from me to Severus. I attempted to drag Severus into a chair, but my tiny arms did nothing. I sighed as I thought of the only other spell I could use off the top of my head.

"Levicorpus." I muttered and unconscious Severus went up in the air by his ankle. As I tried to move him over to the chair, Octavious cried out in agony. I swung my head around to look at him and Severus flopped down into the chair head first. I have never been good with his spells. I groaned then grunted with understanding that this was the best I was going to get. I walked over to his head and put my wand against his temple. I hated to do this, not just because he would forget me, but also because I was terrible at most charms.

"Obliviate." I muttered then tried to nonverbally add in some memories so that it made sense. Every time he interacted with me it was either changed to lily or just erased entirely. With Octavious as the secret keeper everyone who knew of our existence would now have trouble finding us and telling others where we were. I looked out the window and saw the sun setting in the distance and sighed as I thought of when I used to watch them with Severus on the astronomy tower. I quickly grabbed somethings and throwing them into a bag, before erasing our existence. I quickly grabbed Octavious from the floor and apparated as far as possible.


End file.
